


Show Me Your Fangs

by Huffle_Punk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Punk/pseuds/Huffle_Punk
Summary: A dinner, a conversation about their futures. The beginning of a new path between a foxy and the diva, when KDA was just a dream in Ahri's mind.
Relationships: Ahri & Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 34





	Show Me Your Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just wanted to try something new XD

"I'm going to terminate my contract, Eve."

That is how the meeting had begun. An odd and exciting evening that started with Ahri sharing her dreams and ambitions to the only person she knew would understand her. After that phrase, ideas and plans for the future rolled around the restaurant table, people's names and song titles, the idea of a shared future together… with other two special people.

The night continued its course and found the girls talking about many things that had nothing to do with music or their careers. Evelynnn told her about her latest conquests, how men were boring and how she wanted to change her "diet" for a while. Ahri felt encouraged to tell her that her love life was almost inexistent due to her busy schedule and how overprotective her manager was.

"You really need to break free" Evelynn told her with an unsubtle wink.

Ahri paused for a moment, wondering if she was interpreting the diva's signals correctly.

"And what do you suggest for me to free myself, Eve?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe try something you've never tried before?"

"I've been around, I've done things"

"I have a feeling none of those things have been really exciting" Evelynnn had propped an elbow on the table and her chin on the back of her golden claws as she looked at her with an irreverent lopsided smile.

"You have no way of knowing that, Eve"

"Well, Foxy, I've heard a lot about you, rumors mostly, and I haven't heard anything more dangerous than a stolen kiss at a party"

Her words were followed by a foot sliding down Ahri's calf. Evelynnn had to give credit to the blonde who didn't flinch at the contact, just looked at her in surprise.

"I don't like to advertise my sex life, Eve; my love affairs are personal... they shouldn't be on a tabloid cover."

"Papparazzis find out everything... if there is anything to find out"

"There is also the possibility that I am very good at hiding"

" ** _I_** am very good at hiding and yet they always take a photo of me here and there"

Ahri said nothing, it was difficult to escape the diva's inquisitive gaze, her amber eyes seemed to read her like an open book.

"Tell me about that athlete you dated a few months ago... Martin was his name?"

"You seem to know a lot about my love life, Eve"

"I always pay attention to the issues that interest me"

Again that wink and the foot on Ahri's calf caressing her idly. The blonde tried to clear her throat before answering.

"Yes... Martin. He was a nice boy, if a bit self-centered and monothematic"

"Oh?... explain"

"He was always talking about his sporting prowess, this championship here, that cup there... when he wasn't talking about himself, he was talking about his team, the fans, the football club, contracts with sports brands... "

"Quite a charming heartthrob, I see..."

"It was different at first... the change scene, different topics to talk about"

"But it got boring soon?"

Ahri nodded slowly.

"What about you, Eve? What was the name of that oil mogul you were dating?" the blonde asked curiously, both could play this game.

"Ah yes, Prince Adib..." Eve allowed herself a slightly mischievous smile. "Definitely a charming man, although he couldn't bear the fact that I found him hopelessly boring."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know.. being given a sports car may surprise you once, the second time is unnecessary and unimaginative... trying to do it a third time means he doesn't have many ideas to convince you to sleep with him"

"Is that why he disappeared from the public eye, because you hurt his ego?"

"I'm not interested in people with fragile minds Ahri, you shouldn't be surprised"

At that moment the waiter brought a decant dessert to the table. Strawberry ice cream with caramel sauce for Ahri, a selection of chocolate truffles for Evelynnn.

"I'm not at all surprised Eve... but it must be hard to find someone who will keep you interested for a long time."

"It's not impossible... I once met a doctor who kept me interested for almost a year"

"What did he have that the others didn't?" Ahri asked surprised.

" _She_ knew how to make an evening unforgettable." The foot that slid down Ahri's leg went up a bit more, until it hooked on the back of the foxy's knee, causing her legs to separate a few inches.

"Of course you play for both teams" Ahri said trying to regain some control over her racing heart.

"I play for all teams, darling," Evelynnn clarified as she took the blonde's hand. "But I must admit that the ladies always turned out to be the most exciting part of my diet."

"And what is your criteria for choosing female victims" Ahri couldn't hide the hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh, it could be anything, really…" Eve purred as her nails trailed down the back of Ahri's hand. "But the most coveted prey are always the ones that catch my attention"

Ahri's legs parted a little more, unconsciously, as Evelynn went on to describe her ideal prey.

"You know, daddy's girls who are so perfect they can't do no wrong... who have their lives so in control that the pleasure of taking them off balance is always exquisite"

As an emphasis on each word, Evelynn caressed the inside of the blonde's thigh with the tip of her foot in small circles. Ahri shifted in her seat, responding to the diva's stimulation. She felt the heat begin to spread from below her abdomen up to her chest and rosy cheeks. Eve saw what she was doing to the blonde and continued her sweet torment, taking one of the chocolate truffles and closing her lips over a small portion of it. Ahri watched as the diva's tongue escaped the confines of those succulent lips to savor the bite of chocolate, suddenly wondering what would they taste like if they were pressed against her own... Would they taste like chocolate or pure sin?

Trying to regain some control over the conversation, Ahri decided that she too had cards under her sleeve, and the possibility of putting the diva in check turned that heat in her abdomen into fire.

"There is nothing wrong with seeking to have control over your own life" said the blonde as she took the spoon next to her dessert, scooping a delicious bite of ice cream. Ahri deliberately slid her tongue over the spoon, making sure the diva saw her tongue reach every corner and take every drop of ice cream away. Evelynn's amber eyes blazed with something very close to desire.

"What's so good about always being in control?" asked the diva nonchalantly.

"The good thing comes when you finally lose it? Ahri replied, leaning her elbows on the table and making the neckline of her white dress show Evelynnn much more skin than at first. Eve's tongue ran over her lips accompanied by a predatory look.

"I like this side of you and I think it should be celebrated… there is a bar nearby that I find quite charming"

Ahri thought about it for a moment, she knew she was entering steep terrain when it came to the diva, she was never sure what she was thinking but she really wanted to find out.

* * *

The lights of the outside world flew past the window as the girls sped toward the center of town, Evelynnn's precious car purring like a kitten as the diva hit the gas. Ahri was excited, generally her managers wouldn't let her put herself in danger like this but she felt that with Eve by her side, anything was possible.

"You should try this danger thing more often, dear. It's good for your health."

"You have passed all the speed limits, Eve. How can that be good for my health?" the blonde's tone of reproach was tinged with a mischievous smile.

"I am very good for your healt, Foxy ... Me, and all the good things I can do to you"

"Do you mean for me?"

The answer was a sideways smile that confirmed the suspicions that Ahri had had throughout that evening, Evelynnn was flirting with her. Suddenly, the blonde became nervous. She had shared many parties with Eve, she had seen her in action, with all her powers of seduction displayed on a poor sap who never had a chance to escape her spell. But Ahri wasn't an easy prey.

* * *

The bar Evelynn took them to was nothing like what Ahri had thought. It was a small and quiet place, hidden between two gigantic skyscrapers. The music was calm and left room for conversation. There were many small tables spread over a long and quite narrow room, with the bar to one side and two young bartenders whose eyes lit up when they entered.

"Miss Evelynn, good to see you again... Miss Ahri, nice to have you in our humble place"

"You know I like this place and your discretion, Adrian" Eve took Ahri's hand and guided her to a specific part of the room, Ahri just smiled at both bartenders as she was led by her friend to one of the darker corners.

The booth that the diva had chosen was next to a small stage where a man played the piano absently, filling the whole place with rich and sweet notes.

Both girls sat on the padded booth seats and one of the waiters handed them their drinks.

"The usual, Miss Evelynn?"

"Of course" replied the diva bringing one of her drinks towards Ahri "Keep them coming, love"

The waiter nodded and walked quickly away. Evelynn relaxed against the back of the booth, sipping slowly from her drink.

"This is not exactly the place I had imagined" Ahri commented as she tasted the drink. It was a very sweet drink, with delicate citrus notes, which did a good job of hiding the amount of alcohol it contained.

"... And what did you imagine?" Evelynn's purring voice was like a caress on the blonde's skin. Ahri tried to hide the chill that ran through her.

"I don't know. Something more... sensual, maybe?"

"You think I need to go to a specific place to be sensual?" Evelynn moved closer to Ahri, letting her body heat surround her, marking territory, overwhelming her. Her hand slid over Ahri's thigh and her golden claws made a painfully sensual run over her dress.

Ahri felt that fire again, which had never been completely extinguished but now returned with fury.

The blonde bit her lip and pondered her options. At this point in the night Evelynn's intentions were clear, but what would she do about it?  
The music that came from the piano brought her to a completely relaxed state, the glass in her hands almost empty; one of Eve's claws came dangerously close to her crotch and then slowly moved away.

Yes, the decision was already made, perhaps even before Ahri knew it. The consequences would be something she would have to think about, probably the next morning. Now there was only one thing left to do... succumb.

Ahri leaned against Eve in a languid and relaxed movement, her leg raised over one of Eve's, her hand directed the golden claws towards to the area where she needed it most. She was announcing her surrender and imposing her conditions.

The diva smiled behind her and rested her lips against the bare skin of Ahri's shoulder. The kisses followed the expected path and soon they were delighting in the neck of the blonde who had moved her head so that Evelynn could maneuver comfortably.

The rest of the customers seemed not to realize what was happening in that dark corner and the girls were beyond caring.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked as if she needed to hear it from her lips. Having Ahri at her mercy in this way was something she had imagined many times but never considered as a serious possibility and now that she had her in his arms she wanted to make sure it was something they wouldn't regret.

In response, Ahri turned and with one hand behind the diva's head, brought her closer. The kiss was different from what they had both experienced so far. Their lips merged as if they already knew how the other wanted to be kissed. It was intense and hot, demanding and loving, giving and taking in equal parts. Neither of them sought to dominate, just to feel.

A small moan escaped Ahri's throat and Eve drank it down desperately.

"I need you in my bed" Eve said making an effort to separate, those lips calling her.

"Then take me there" Ahri replied kissing her again.

What happened next was a series of blurred images for Ahri. Eve had gotten up from the booth and taking her by the hand had led her to her car, some bills on the counter was the only proof that they had been there.

Evelynn's car flew through the streets of the city that was mostly already asleep and took them to the most luxurious hotel. Evelynn headed towards the private parking lot of the place, avoiding the escort of papparazzis that was waiting for her. The internal elevator closed them behind her and time seemed to stop.

"Penthaouse?" Ahri asked knowing the answer.

"Of course, darling" Eve answered, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her towards her.

"These elevators have cameras," Ahri said breathlessly as Eve led her against one of the walls and pressed her entire body against her.

"You don't like them watching? I think we can give them the show of their lives."

"I would rather our first time not be published in magazines, Eve" Ahri pouted playfully.

"Eventually they will find out"

"We'll see about that..."

"Is this your first time...?" That question took the blonde by surprise.

"You know it's not, Eve"

"... With a woman"

"..."

"I'm not judging you, I just want to know"

"... yes"

The elevator stopped with the sound of a distant bell and the doors opened at the top of the hotel. Evelynn's penthouse was sheer luxury and richness, but the two women paid no attention to anything beyond themselves.

"I'm going to take care of you, baby... I'm gonna set you free" Evelynn proclaimed before taking her again in an incandescent kiss.

If you asked Ahri what Evelynn's penthouse was like, she wouldn't have been able to describe it, she just got carried away by the diva hoping it would be to her room. Not even in her wildest fantasies would she have thought that she would need so intensely to have the diva naked just for her. The unattainable star, the diva, just for her. Ahri didn't know how long this adventure was going to last, but she was sure she would enjoy every minute that Evelynn was under her spell.

The bed was huge and soft, the canopy posts covering most of the light coming in through the windows but not completely, the glow of the city from the other side of the glass lighting up random parts of the room. The only thing Ahri noticed was her dress sliding down her body and falling to the floor.

"Eve" she whispered as if it was a prayer, one that her lover heard loud and clear.

The back of her knees collided with the edge of the bed and Evelynn's arms gently guided her until she was lying down in her underwear. Evelynn looked at her, still standing, as if she were seeing the most appetizing bite she had ever seen. The demon in her stirred, wild and almost desperate; but she controlled it. This was not the time to satisfy the thirst of her wild side, this was Ahri and she was important to her.

With skillful and effective movements, Evelynn shed her skirt and blouse, leaving her in her underwear as well. Ahri hadn't moved from her place, her gaze drinking every inch of skin the diva exposed, her fists clenched on the sheets.

"Do you like what you see, little fox?"

"I like what I see but I want to touch... please"

"You don't have to beg, love... tonight I'm yours"

"Then come here"

Evelynn couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips, she knew that Ahri wouldn't be just another submissive in her bed. She put her knees on either side of Ahri's hips and brought her hands to the clasp of her purple laced bra, her fangs exposed by her predatory smile.

"Take it off" Ahri demanded, showing her equally mischievous fangs.

The diva obeyed. Ahri's hands roamed over Eve's thigh trying to bring her closer. When the bra was discarded somewhere in the room, the diva crouched over the blonde, still not touching her.

"Why are you making us wait?" Ahri asked impatiently.

"I don't want to rush things... I want to enjoy this moment, Ahri. I want to enjoy you as the piece of art that you are."

She slowly removed her claws, exposing her long fingers and crimson-painted nails. Her bare fingers began to caress the flat abdomen of the blonde causing her to close her eyes.

"I thought you were going to fuck me raw... Eve"

"Oh. I'm going to, foxy... but I want to know your body first"

Finally Evelynn put the full weight of her body on the blonde's, her fangs caressing the delicate skin of Ahri's neck, the breaths of both girls began to shake. Ahri moaned at the feel of Evelynn's skin against hers, it was too hot and not hot enough at the same time. Her hands began to roam her back, clawing and squeezing whatever skin was in their path.

"You feel so good" Evelynn said as she placed kisses between the blonde's breasts and took one of her nipples between her fingers. Ahri arched her back looking for more contact and repeating the diva's name as if that would make her go faster.

The diva went at her own pace, ignoring the pleas of the girl underneath her. She liked to have her writhing with pleasure and need.

"I want to kiss every inch of your skin, Ahri" Evelynn said in a cracking voice, looking intently into her eyes.

"Please take me" was Ahri's reply. "We will have time to do whatever you want, I am at your mercy... but now I need you to quench the fire that burns inside of me"

Evelynn's vision clouded. She wanted to do things right with Ahri, she wanted to adore her as she deserved... but it was very difficult when the girl called and instigated that wild side of her. Evelynn swallowed hard.

"Please... fuck me" Ahri whispered.

All pretenses and inhibitions disappeared into thin air.

That night was unforgettable for both of them.

**Epilogue**

It was almost noon when they both began to slowly wake up. The sun's rays illuminated the bed and the naked bodies tangled over it.

When Evelynn finally opened her eyes she found the blonde looking at her sweetly, her fingers caressing her abdomen in small circles.

"Why me, Eve? Of all the people you can choose from... why me?" Ahri said suddenly.

"Why not?"

"That's not enough... you can't flirt your way into my bed and pretend I'm just one more of your conquests"

"You're not just another conquest, Ahri..." she said looking at the blonde intensely "you are the most valuable prize, the ultimate goal. The one thing I always wanted to try... and keep" Eve's arms closed on Ahri bringing her close to her.

"This is the beginning of something great, love. The beginning of the rest of our lives"


End file.
